


New friend and family member.

by KouShindo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouShindo/pseuds/KouShindo
Summary: On returning from work and giving his son a present, that of which is a Pokemon. One Pokemon that Silver likes very much.





	New friend and family member.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble piece though it's a bit short and it's from my Silver RP blog on tumblr under the same title as well.

Coming back home from a long day at work and hearing the excited pattering of tiny feet on the floor that came to greet him, giving a warm smile to his young son and dropping his bag next to the doorway of the living room hearing his wife humming in the kitchen with a cheery laugh as well.  
  
  
Stumbling about on uneasy feet and smiling at Giovanni when hopping up onto that long leg, “Pa!” those shiny eyes blinked up at his father there then staring at the round object in hand there. Silver seen that round thing few times before but it was his first time when being handed one from his father, giving light paps to the smooth surface of the ball and squeaking when it popped open.  
  
  
Catching his little son by the sleeves and chuckling at the sight, “Well what do you think of him?” ruffling that soft patch of red hair and setting Silver down whose busy rubbing his eyes from the blinding light, “The one that is modeled after your soft pajamas, Sneasel…” watching the dark Pokemon tilting it’s head at the little boy and staring at him with light twitching of the mismatched ears.  
  
  
His eyes widened at seeing the Pokemon in front of him and staring back in that wary but curious manner, “Nea… sel…? Ooh.” inching over to the new pokemon and slowly reaching out to touch those smooth claws and smiling, “Hee… Neasel.” sticking his little tongue out and giving the Pokemon a hug resulting in a small puff of cold air to come out it’s mouth and making snowflakes in the home.  
  
  
Coughing at the breeze of cold air and shivering at it somewhat but hearing his son giggle when hugging the small Pokemon there was a cute sight to behold, “Well Silver, Sneasel will be your Pokemon then.” hearing a loud squeal and a squeak from the surprised Sneasel when it was hugged tighter and getting up to toddle over to his father, “Now Silver… be nice to Sneasel okay?” giving that tone when explaining things out to his young son and looking at his wife that peeked in at them.  
  
  
Nibbling on Sneasel’s ear with that happy smile and nodding with that bandana about his neck, “Okay Pa. Hee.” giving Sneasel a gentle pap to the face and grinning at it before waving his arm at his mother that was standing there, “Ma look what I gots!” presenting the Sneasel like a plushie to his laughing mother who gave him a light pat on the head and greeted the new addition to the family.  
  
  
Giovanni knelt down and patted the both them and let the both of them climb up with a slight grunt of a sound when Silver papped a hand over his eye, apparently the bitty duo was having a staring contest with each other till Silver blinked and laughed when Sneasel poked at his cheeks with a toothy smile.  
  
  
The start of a new friendship between the two begin that day and both parents were proud of how things went from there even with the light cooling of the air was a nice touch too, aside from Silver’s occasional fussing and crying at times and Sneasel being the one to calm the poor boy down with tickling or other methods mostly ending up hugged a lot like a plushie.


End file.
